


Missing Messages

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Conflicted Derek, Depression, Derek might be a bad alpha, Hale Pack, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Mates?, Maybe a happy ending, Panic, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves, Stiles is a Spark, There probably should be more tags, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles is broken down and left behind. When he decides he needs space someone wants to stop him, but Stiles is too determined. Without a goodbye Stiles leaves and the pack might not hold together.





	1. Freedom of Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I have worked on this for a while, it will be a long one. Don't be too harsh.

After holding Derek up in the high school pool for almost 3 hours, Stiles realizes he was in shape but not enough to tolerate or even keep up with his supernatural friends. Then there was the whole Gerard issue. That was a hit to the teen’s ego. What was worse was that no one but his dad knew he was missing, well aside from Boyd and Erica because they were in the basement. When Stiles got out of the shower he resolved that he had to tell his dad about everything. The wolves would be pissed but Stiles couldn’t keep lying to his dad anymore. Not after the look in his eyes when he came home from the Argents. 

Stiles found John sitting on a chair in the dining room going over case work. He looked up when Stiles walked in. “Hey. You should put some ice on that.” He pointed to the bruise on Stiles’ cheek. Without a word Siles plopped down across from his father. His mind waring with how to have this conversation. “Something on your mind son?” Stiles exhaled heavily. “Yeah. We need to talk dad.” 

John took off his glasses and placed them on the table. Stiles swore his dad could hear his heart pounding in his chest, he knew if a werewolf were near they would hear his heart for sure. “I… I have been lying to you, I just didn’t know how to even talk to you about this.”   
“If this is about the other night at the club. Son I…”  
“WHOA! HOLD UP!” What? Stiles’ arms flailed out wildly. “Dad just, will you listen to me for a freaking second! Yeesh!” John smirked at the sudden liveliness Stiles had before him “Spit it out son.”

After taking a deep breath Stiles launched into his spiel. Like a bandaid right. “Well before you yell at me for this… I did it to protect you, and I hope to god you believe me. Scott is a werewolf. Derek is a werewolf, Jackson is a freaking Kanima, Lydia well she is still Lydia, Allison is hunter. Dad all of it is real, I swear to god. They are actually good, and we keep trying to save everyone and I just can’t lie to you anymore. Please believe me.” The last words were barely a whisper. After a beat, Stiles watched as a smirk grew on his father’s face. Which surprised him, there was no yelling, or accusing him of wasting his dad’s time.

No. Just a smirk, and a snort that turned into a laugh. “It isn’t a joke dad!” Stiles thundered, cutting off John’s laughter. “I know it isn’t Stiles. I am laughing because I’m surprised it took you so long.” Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing, why wasn’t his dad yelling? There was no sign of John having been drinking, did he wake up in an alternate universe? “I… I don’t understand.” That is when John’s face fell serious, he leaned on the table with his elbows, eyes straight at Stiles.

“Son, I am the Sheriff. Do you really think I didn’t know? Hell I knew Derek when he was a pup. Talia was the one who told me. She wanted the Sheriff in the loop secretly of course. Now I didn’t know about Scott, but with the proper training and a pack he will be strong.” Stiles was floored, he couldn’t believe what his father was saying. The teen leaned back on his chair and just stared at his father. “I didn’t think it would take you this long to say something but I let it go because you had to have a good reason. Now, no more lies. It wasn’t a kid from the other team was it?” John nodded toward Stiles’s face.

Stiles shook his head. “No it was Gerard. The hunters sending a message. To whom I don’t know. It could be Derek or Scott, but either way neither of them noticed I was missing so message not received.” Stiles huffed, there was a beat of silence for Stiles to realize that he confessed who abused the Sheriff’s son. “Shit! Dad, don’t go out and arrest Gerard, it will ruin everything! We are trying to figure out who the Kanima answers to now and I am sure it is Gerard, plus he has to see that I am not a weak link.” John just nodded.Stiles had been looking at the case files on the table when the pizza John had ordered arrived. “For your victory.” John shoved a slice of the double meat pizza in his mouth before Stiles could protest that the man should eat a salad.

********

Stiles spend the weekend researching, trying to find something useful. Scott still hadn’t spoken to him. He had no doubt that he was off chasing Allison around. Ever since Allison showed up Stiles has been pushed away by Scott which pushed Stiles back to a place he never thought he would be again. As he sat at his desk, Stiles could feel the familiar darkness creep up into his chest. He hadn’t felt is in a while, but instead of pushing it away like he knew he should, he let it in. Letting in the darkness that swallowed any happiness. Let’s face it. You never stopped feeling this way, you just know how to hide it. “Good old closet depression.” Stiles mumbled to himself. 

It first started when his mom died. With Scott around Stiles could be happy, but when he was alone the darkness crept up every time. Usually he could push it to the back of his mind and keep himself busy. But not now. There was no point. 

Stiles hadn’t realized how long he sat staring at the same page of his laptop screen until his phone buzzed for the first time since he came home the night before. When his eyes adjusted to the rest of the room it was later, his laptop read 3pm. “Three hours?” Realization that he sat there staring at the computer for 3 hours doing no reading or retaining. Then his phone buzzed again with a text reminder. Stiles groaned as he reached for the phone. To his surprise the text was from Derek.

Derek 3:01pm  
Pack meeting, 20 minutes. Hale property. Be there.

“Sure Sourwolf. Don’t know why you even need me.” He replied to no one but himself. In an almost mechanical way, Stiles stood. He took his Adderall then left the house. It was colder than he expected, but he always had his favorite red hoodie in his Jeep. As he pulled up to the burnt shell of the Hale mansion the humor of his hoodie choice hit him. “Okay Little Red, time to face the Big Bad Wolf.”

When Stiles walked into the house he appeared to be the last one there. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were already there in what would have been the living room. Boyd and Erica shot Stiles a sympathetic look. To Stiles those two were the only people in the pack that were worth his time. They knew what happened, they cared about what happened to Stiles because he tried to save them. 

Derek rose a moody eyebrow at Stiles and watched him as he found a wall to lean on. Scott was too busy on his phone to even acknowledge Stiles. Derek started to talk about a plan, but Stiles didn’t hear him. Instead his mind wandered. As much as he hated himself for it something about Derek interested him, but he could never put his finger on it, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything about it. He finally focused on the room again when he realized that everyone was yelling. He rubbed his face and winced, catching Derek’s attention. The wolf started towards him. Usually the action would force Stiles’s heart to skyrocket but it stayed steady. Whoa… how much Adderall did you take today? Derek stopped in his tracks when Scott’s phone rang. “Allison?” Oh great, her again. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, yeah. We will be there.” Scott hung up. “Allison said Gerard spotted the Kanima.” At Gerard’s name Stiles flinched, no one noticed but Derek. And he was moving before he could be cornered by the Alpha.

********

It didn’t take everyone long to meet up in the warehouse, and of course everything went downhill quick. Stiles managed to save everyone’s ass again. Derek was forced to bite Gerard who had been taking mountain ash due to Scott. When it was all said and one, Lydia was back in Jackson’s wolfy arms, Scott was chasing after Allison, and the rest of the pack tried to figure out what to do with Gerard, who had gone missing. .

Not one time did anyone look at Stiles, or even speak to him. So it was easy for him to slip away. Moments after he left, Stiles realized that he really wasn’t part of the pack.

*******

Something still didn’t feel right. Derek had watched how Boyd and Erica bristled around Gerard, and he noticed how Erica always glanced at Stiles when Gerard moved. The man was missing, most likely taken by his goon squad to a safe house. But that wasn’t what was bothering Derek. No. It was Stiles. The hyperactive teen with an erratic heartbeat who didn’t seem right at all today. Derek turned to confront Stiles, but he was gone. “McCall!” His voice thundered. “Where is Stiles?” Scott looked around, but he only shrugged then turned his attention back to Allison. “All of you get out of here. Go home.” Derek was fed up with everything. Gerard was missing, Scott still wouldn’t join the pack, then there was whatever was going on with Stiles. He had to get to the bottom of this. 

Derek watched everyone leave, then made his way to the Stilinski household. The cruiser was gone, but the blue eye sore sat in its usual place in the driveway. Knowing Stiles wouldn’t answer the door, Derek perched outside the window. Stiles had the desk lamp on, blocking any chance of the teen seeing him. Derek had the full intention of just going into the house and questioning Stiles, but instead he sat outside the window unable to understand what he was seeing. 

Stiles was just sitting there in his computer chair. The laptop was closed, but he was staring at something. Derek couldn’t see what, but it was keeping the teen captivated to the point that the only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Derek looked at his eyes, the amber orbs looked dull, like there was no one home, no one looking out. His own eyes scanned the teen’s face. Derek had seen the bruise before but not the busted lip. Who did this. His wolf demanded answers, as rage blossomed in his chest. How could he have missed that? He listened closely, but he could barely hear the teen’s heart.

Derek’s wolf felt drawn to Stiles the moment they saw each other in the woods, but he kept denying himself. He didn’t deserve anything good, and Stiles was good. All of the things that annoyed Derek about Stiles also made him appealing. The teen saved him from drowning for god sake. But what he saw before him, just passed the window bothered him. His wolf was not happy either. Someone hurt Stiles, and Derek wanted to know who.

He wracked his brain looking for any sign that he did this. But when he came up blank he couldn’t help but think about how he didn’t even notice or remember Stiles getting hit. As Derek’s eyes continued to scan the boy’s face he saw red. Those marks didn’t come from one blow. No it was multiple. He couldn’t stay still anymore. In seconds Derek was inside Stiles’s room inches from where the teen sat. Panic surged in a cold flash when Stiles barely moved. His eyes just slowly met Derek’s, and there was no blip in his heart of surprise. In fact Derek could still barely hear his heart.

“What do you want Derek?” The voice was firm, a stark contrast to the dead look in his eyes. The wolf froze, he didn’t know how to handle this. “I can’t interpret eyebrows.” Derek relaxed a little at the boys snark, crossing his arms causing the leather of his jacket to creak. “What is wrong with you? What happened to you?” Stiles just snorted and looked away from Derek. No one had noticed before, so why care now. The wolf wasn’t going to drop it. Derek’s wolf refused to let him drop it. He took a step toward Stiles, only for the teen to stand and walk away from Derek. He was always challenging the Alpha. “Stiles.”

The teen whipped around, his eyes flashed with something Derek couldn’t place. “What Derek? When did you start caring? I don’t know why I was picked to be a message. For who I don’t know, but I’m over it. No one even notices when I am there or not so why start now?” His outburst didn’t help Derek’s growing frustration. Suddenly the wolf was in his face, eyes glowing. “What happened? Who did this to you?” Derek’s voice was soft despite his body language. The atmosphere of the room changed. It was heavy and electric, and too warm. His eyes drifted to Stiles’s lips. No. Derek could hear Stiles’s breath hitch, he realized he was moving his face closer to Stiles and forces himself to stop. 

“So if acting like you care about me is your new way of hurting me… just…” “Stiles.” Derek growled, not liking Stiles’s tone and the smell of something burning that seeped from him. “Please… Just leave.” Stiles’s voice broke and it was like a punch to the stomach. Then Derek was gone, leaving Stiles standing there. Tears threatening to fall.

*******

The whole night Stiles was riddled with thoughts of Derek. He didn’t know how to handle it, but he knew he had to leave, at least for a while. “Dad, can we talk?” Stiles plopped down on the couch, looking at the Sheriff who was reading in his recliner. “Twice in 3 days. Of course son. What is on your mind?” John put his book down and focused on Stiles as the teen rambled about needing to get out of Beacon Hills for a while. When Stiles was finally finished he was sure there would be disappointment in his father’s eyes, but instead he found relief. John had agreed, Stiles needed time away, especially with the Gerard development. “I’ll call Mike and Stella in Washington. What about the pack?”

Stiles sat for a moment, feeling the loneliness creep up his spine. “They didn’t even notice. It shouldn’t matter if I am actually gone. They won’t care.” Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat remembering how inseparable he and Scott used to be. I need this. They don’t need me. Stiles felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. “Whatever you need son.” Then John left the room to make arrangements.

Within a week's time Stiles would be packed up enough for the next 7 months, and he would be in his Jeep heading to Washington to stay with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. It was hard to leave his dad behind, but he would be back at the end of the school year. Beacon Hills High had no problem signing Stiles up for E-Courses to finish the year. So he drove by the campus without a second glance. Stiles exhaled as soon as he drove out of Beacon Hills city limits leaving his dad behind and the pack. Without a whisper of goodbye.


	2. Gone and maybe forgotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack realizes that Stiles is gone, and it is like a slap to the face. Little do they know he is still hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this piece. I have been working tirelessly on this piece and just decided to post it. So I greatly appreciate the comments, kudos, and subscriptions!!!

It had been two weeks since Gerard’s little stunt in the warehouse with the Kanima and Beacon Hills was fairly silent. Derek still couldn’t get Stiles and his weird actions of his mind. He wanted to go to Stiles and talk to him but he just couldn’t. He did try to call a pack meeting hoping to catch Stiles. To his surprise Stiles was the only one who didn’t show. Before him sat Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison and Scott. None of the teens - save for Isaac - noticed anyone was missing.

“Scott, where is Stiles?” Derek stood there waiting expectantly. He grew more and more agitated when Scott kept looking at Allison. “SCOTT!” The teen jumped. “I...I don’t know. I haven’t seen him at school.” It wasn’t the answer Derek wanted, he looked at everyone else who equally had no clue. “So you all are telling me that you haven’t seen him in two weeks and none of you called him?” A growl formed in his throat but was muffled when he noticed Isaac shift in his seat. “I did.” Isaac’s voice was timid as if he was expecting Derek to snap, Derek was reminded of the boy he found when he first came across Issac. “He… uh… he said he wasn’t feeling well so he was staying home.” 

Isaac didn’t look at anyone but Derek. “He was lying.” Derek’s infamous brow furrowed. Instantly wondering how Isaac knew he was lying when Derek himself couldn’t hear Stiles’s heartbeat. “Well I was calling this meeting so we could go over the Gerard situation.” Derek watched as Allison stiffened. “But there is nothing new. Scott, go see Stiles. Do not take Allison. See what is up with him. Everyone else… just stay out of trouble.” He sounded exasperated, but they listened.

The wolf couldn’t shake the thought that something was wrong, more wrong than usual. He was kicking himself for not trying to reach out to Stiles sooner, especially after he fled from his room. About half an hour later Scott came bursting through the mansion door, his heartbeat erratic and smelling of panic. “DEREK!” At the sound of his name he came down the stairs to find Scott pacing. “What is going on Scott?” The teen just shook his head, tears welling in his large eyes. “He is gone.” It was barely audible past the sob. Derek’s breath caught in his throat, and his heart jackhammered against his ribs. No. Stiles couldn’t be gone. Not really gone. “What do you mean?”

“I… I went to his house. The Jeep wasn’t there. I checked his room. He wasn’t there. His… his scent was dull. I went to knock on the door. John was… he just handed me this and shut the door.” Scott gave Derek an envelope with his name on it. It smelled of Stiles. That rainy smell, with mint and a small bit of lavender. It was intoxicatingly clean smelling. His heart pounded as the scent flooded his nose. He can’t be gone. Derek carefully opened the letter, trying his best to keep his shaking hands from Scott. There were three pages, and Stiles’s slanted handwriting littered them. One page had 4 words scribbled across it. Those 4 words, Derek thanked the god he didn’t believe in for. “Scott, calm down. Stiles isn’t dead.” The wolf’s words were firm in an attempt to persuade Scott and himself. “How do you know? How are you sure?” Derek handed Scott the piece of paper with the 4 words. “Chill out I’m alive.” Scott nodded. “Okay what about the letter?” Derek wasn’t going to read it in front of Scott, he needed to process the information before going to the pack. “I’ll read it and figure out what is going on, then I will call a pack meeting.”

That seemed to satisfy Scott, who just nodded and turned to leave with the paper clutched in his hand. Derek waited until he couldn’t hear Scott anymore then he walked upstairs to his room. Sitting on the edge of his mattress, he slowly opened the folded papers. Releasing the breath he forgot he was holding, and began to read.

 

First off yes, I am gone. 

No, not dead, but gone away from Beacon Hills. Do NOT try to find me. It isn’t forever, but I don’t know when I am coming back. There are a lot of things that have happened and honestly, I can’t keep doing this. I’ve told my dad, I couldn’t keep lying to him. Yeah growl, get mad, whatever. News Flash he already knew. He has known for years. That I could deal with, what I can’t deal with is being disposable. I’m not your guys’ resourceful chew toy. So I left. You obviously didn’t notice there was something going on. So I will break it down. Starting with the least disappointing facts.  
Isaac, I gotta hand it to you, you noticed I was gone. I know you knew I was lying, really that isn’t disappointing at all. Considering we barely know each other or speak. Which is okay, you’ve got your own stuff going on with family and all. It’s okay. Alright now down to reality.  
Erica and Boyd… really? You didn’t say a god damned word? Either you give that little of a shit about me or you are just as scared as I am.  
I really do not have anything to say to say to Jackson or Lydia because ‘face it neither of you give a damn about my existence which I don’t see why I try with either of you but that is dust in the fucking wind.  
Allison, well you have successfully stolen my best friend. Kudos to you and your fucking crazy family. I don’t see how anyone can trust you. I’m sure you are going to say you didn’t know, but let’s be honest, you and I both know you were in on it. Although since no one seems to care, it shouldn’t matter right?  
Then there is Scott, my buddy, my brother, my best friend. Good to know you chose a girl over me every. Single. Time. A girl who is a god damned traitor, who tried to kill Derek and you. Whose grandfather is a kidnapping maniac. You didn’t notice I was gone after the game? Too tied up in Allison.  
Hell none of you noticed I was beaten up, none of you noticed I was gone after Gerard vanished in the warehouse. Wait no, Derek did but I am sure that was only because he didn’t have his favorite chew toy to slam into something. So I have had enough bruises, threats, concussions, and fake friendships from all of you. Do not threaten my father to tell you where I am, he will shoot you or arrest you. I’ll be surprised if you even get this letter. Don’t worry, I know you don’t care anyway. In fact this letter is probably a mute point so I am just humoring my last bit of sanity hoping maybe at least Isaac will come looking for me.

Sincerely,  
The worn out chew toy. SS.

 

At the end of the letter Derek felt angry, he could read between the lines getting the answer to his question of who laid their hands on Stiles, and the anger that surged through him was making it hard to breath. He wanted to call a pack meeting right then and there, but he knew it would be a bloodbath. Taking a deep breath Derek folded the letter, then opened the second piece of paper. Reading the first word made his heart sink.

Sourwolf,  
For the love of god do not share this part with the pack. I don’t know what the hell the other night was but I… I can’t keep up. I’m so confused, I don’t know why you hate me so much that you have moved on from physical pain, but I will never get an answer. I’m sorry my existence is such an issue for you. Well, Derek… I’m gone so… enjoy it.  
SS.

Derek felt like he couldn’t breath again for the millionth time. It wasn’t the words on the page that gave him the struggle. It was the stain on the page. Below where Stiles had signed. The mark left by a tear. Derek couldn’t deny that he had some sort of feelings for Stiles, and that he pushed him away to keep him from being ruined by Derek. But never once did he believe Stiles felt something.

****

The wolf spent the next few days processing how to handle the pack and the letter. Hoping it would calm him down, but it only made it worse. Derek paced as he waited for the pack members to show up. When they finally did, he did his best to not snap immediately. Isaac spoke up first. “Hey Derek, any word from Stiles?” His voice was timid. 

“We will talk about it.” Derek waited a beat before continuing. “First, I am renovating the house. I want to restore it so until further notice we will meet in the preserve. It is expected to take a few months so there is that. Now part two.” Derek pulled the letter from his back pocket and watched Scott eye him. “When Scott went to see Stiles, he was gone. Not dead, but gone. He left this letter for the Sheriff to give us when we came looking for him. He is pissed, and I get why. Isaac, do you want to read the letter to the rest of the pack?” Isaac nodded eagerly. Scott started to protest but a growl from Derek shut him down.

Isaac cleared his voice and began reading the letter. Derek watched as Isaac frowned reading the part about him, he expected that. What he didn’t expect was Isaac to start growling at Allison. By the end of the letter everyone stood quietly, Scott looked like he saw a ghost, and Allison looked like she was going to throw up. Isaac couldn’t take his eyes off her, his scowl felt like it could kill. Derek was even more surprised when Isaac stepped away from Boyd and Erica like being in their presence had burned him. “So,” Derek broke the verbal silence. “All of us are terrible friends, but one thing is clear. Someone in this room has some explaining to do.” His glowing red eyes fell to Allison. She was cracking under the pressure.

“What?” Her voice cracked. “Did you know Gerard kidnapped Stiles and beat him to a pulp?” Derek’s voice took on an Alpha tone that made his betas bow their heads a little. “No.” Her voice was now firm, heart calm. Derek was about to believe her until Scott looked at her. “You just lied. You’re lying! You knew?” Scott’s voice was a whisper but everyone heard it loud and clear.

“Scott, you don’t…” Allison was cut off by growls coming from Isaac and Derek. “All of us failed, but she has been a traitor, you have no place here.” Allison paled, looking to Scott for support. “No. We… we’re done.” Allison quietly left, leaving the pack in silence to realize just how much they screwed up. 

******************

Stiles had settled into the spare bedroom at his Aunt and Uncles. They welcomed him with open arms and his cousin Cody was stoked to have him there. The distraction was nice, except when he was alone. And that was often. Mike and Stella worked, and Cody had school, so that left Stiles alone a lot.

The first few weeks he laid in his room staring at the wall, at least until someone came home. He was really getting too good at hiding the depression, and his dad upped the Adderall dosage, even though he didn’t need too. So he was overly calm. Stiles and Cody spent time together playing lacrosse in the backyard, but they never talked. 

It had been two months. And it was the anniversary of his mom’s death. Stiles felt the worst he had felt since that actual day. Usually Scott was there to distract him but now he was hundreds of miles away, and alone. The whole time Stiles was in Washington, he decided it was best to avoid the forest, but today it was his only comfort. Stiles walked out the backdoor in his red hoodie and headed for the treeline. As soon as the trees swallowed the rest of the world, he broke out into a run. Stiles had made it a mile or so when he came to a creak. He wasn’t even winded, practicing with Cody was building his endurance, he could feel his clothes fitting tighter, his body was getting better but he - his mind - wasn’t.

Stiles sat down at the base of a large pine tree, pulling his knees up. That was when he broke down. Tears welled in his eyes, and he didn’t fight them. Letting them cascade down his cheeks, sobs shook his body. For a while it was all for his mom. She would know what to say about the supernatural, or how to make heads or tails of what he was feeling, or what was up with how Derek acted. Great just think of Derek. That is when he broke again, because his friends weren’t his friends, and Derek finally got what he wanted.

When the tears subsided Stiles felt stupid. “Here I am, balling about people who don’t care, or wouldn’t mind if I were dead.” After his declaration Stiles looked around at where he was. “Little Red, again.” He chuckled dryly, feeling a weird knot in the pit of his stomach. Stiles had been so out of it that he didn’t even realize the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He didn’t feel threatened, but observed. That was the moment he decided to go back. As soon as he stood and started walked away, the feeling disappeared.

The house was still quiet when he got back, so he walked into his room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Scott had messaged him, but he didn’t want to respond. For the first time ever, Stiles wished he had never met Scott, he wouldn’t be in this mess. But he soon regretted the thought, and his silence was broken by a knock on his door. “Yeah?” His voice sounded worn. Cody opened the door and walked in quietly. He was shorter than Stiles, and blonde, he almost looked like Jackson but he was uncharacteristically nice for a Jackson.

“Hey, uhm, mom and dad are at a gala thing. I ordered and all meat pizza. I hope you still like that kind.” Stiles laughed a little. “Yeah. How did you remember that?” Stiles was surprised, he wasn’t used to having anyone but his dad remember what he likes. The pang of sadness made his chest tighten. Cody laughed a little and nodded. “You are my favorite cousin of course I remembered.” Before Stiles could say anything the doorbell rang and Cody went to answer the door. The two went into the living room to eat Pizza and watch T.V. Cody was a cool kid, and Stiles felt bad for not spending a lot more time with him. 

They were in the middle of an episode of Big Bang Theory when Cody spoke again. “I don’t mean to pry or anything but you, uhm, you haven’t really seemed happy since you got here. I mean I know what today is but… It’s m-more than that isn’t it?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, it was getting longer. I should let it grow out more. His brief thought gave enough lull in the conversation for Cody to apologize for being nosey. “You are right. There is a lot more, but… Hell… Code… I don’t know if you would believe me if I told you.” He laughed a little. Sure Stiles make your family think you are crazy. Cody beamed. Which was odd for the conversation but Cody just kept smiling. “Stiles, try me. I am sure I have heard crazier things.” Nodding his head, Stiles took a deep breath.

“Okay, but don’t freak out….” Cody scoffed and gave Stiles a look almost as good as a Derek look. “What if I told you a lot of things we believe to be folklore are actually real?” Stiles looked to Cody expecting him to laugh but instead he nodded. “Like… you mean like werewolves and stuff?” Cody seemed almost as nervous as Stiles was, but when he finally registered what the younger teen said he froze. “W-Wait, Cody… you know about…” “Yeah my friend Collin is a werewolf. But on with you.” Stiles felt a rush of relief, this would be a little easier.

“I don’t know if you ever met my friend Scott.” The name felt weird to say out loud. “But he got bit, after that everything has been insane. I am like the researching chew toy. The pack isn’t a typical pack, we… They are mix matched; wolves, ex-kanima, banshee, human, hunter. Well after a kidnapping of yours truly by a freaking 75 year old man, and being beaten to a pulp with no supernatural idiot to even notice. I decided I needed out.” Stiles felt good once he got it off his chest, but he still hated how they treated him. He was still hurt. 

“You didn’t deserve that. I am glad you are okay but isn’t that what happens especially with this mix matched pack? Nothing will go by the books. They still should treat you better.” In that moment Stiles felt an immense respect for Cody. Stiles should know better but it wasn’t just being ignored. There was still the topic of Derek that he didn’t know how to handle. Well if he can handle that, maybe he can help me with the Derek thing. 

Stiles leaned back, dropping his head on the back of the couch. “Cody.” “Sup?” “Can I talk to you about another problem?” Stiles could feel the knot in his stomach again, he tried his best to push it away. “Yeah man.” This is where Stiles didn’t know how to start, but he had to start somewhere. “So the Alpha in the pack hates me. Like wishes I was dead regularly. I mean… I think. I don’t think he means the threats anymore, but he sure as hell doesn’t want me around.” 

“Are you sure?” Cody offered. Stiles laughed, closing his eyes and picturing the Alpha in question. “Yeah, that damn Alpha with his stupid broody eyebrows, death stare, his stupid leather jacket that he looks good in, and he all of the sudden notices something is wrong with me and now I don’t know what the hell this is.” He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyelids until he saw white.

The knot in his stomach was making itself very present. It almost felt like anxiety. There were a few moments of silence. Stiles wondered what Cody was thinking, but he was too nervous to open his eyes. “Don’t like, get mad but, do you feel something for him? I mean I know you are like in love with Lydia, but maybe it is something to think about. Its… its just the way you talk about him, it’s just an observation.” 

As soon as Cody finished talking Stiles sat up looking at the teen. “Maybe. I never really thought about it like that, but you might be right.” Stiles smiled at Cody who returned the gesture and turned back to the TV. “Oh, maybe you should at least tell them you’re okay, even if it is a lie. They may stop messaging you.” Stiles hadn’t realized his phone kept going off. So he silenced it once Cody mentioned it. Not entirely sure how he wanted to handle the situation yet.

******

Later that evening Stiles was laying in bed looking through his received messages. 20 from Scott. He didn’t want to talk to him yet, or read them so he deleted them. He was about to lose it when his phone lit up in his hand with an incoming message. “For fuck sake Scott.” Stiles almost lost his dinner when he read who sent the message. It wasn’t from Scott. With shaky fingers he opened the message.

From Derek:  
I hope you are okay today. D.

“What?” He was floored. Derek remembered what day it was? The anxious feeling was back. “Sourwolf, Sourwolf. What is this?” Stiles paused for a moment, thinking back to his and Cody’s conversation. He didn’t know what he was feeling when it came to Derek, but he knew there was something. With still shaky fingers he typed out a message and hit send.

From Stiles:  
I’m still breathing so that is good for me I guess. SS.

The reply was almost immediate.

From Derek:  
I’m glad. How long until you come back? D.

Stiles was starting to get mad again. The wolf was trying to hurt him again, making him feel wanted.

From Stiles:  
Ok, what the hell is this? What do you want from me? SS.

It took Derek longer to reply to this one.

From Derek:  
Beacon Hills is your home. You should be here. D.

“Vague Derek, so incredibly vague.” Stiles didn’t reply to the message. Instead he made an attempt to sleep. Today had been emotionally exhausting and his pillow was entirely too inviting.


	3. Homecomings aren't that sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has changed, at least to a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the overwhelming support on this piece. I really hope I don't disappoint!!!

About 3 more months went by. Stiles hadn’t heard anything from the pack, and he certainly didn’t text Derek back, not that he didn’t want to, god he wanted to. Green eyes and black hair plagued his dreams since that night. Cody had been right, he felt something for Derek, more than just not wanting him dead.

Stiles stood in the bathroom that he shared with Cody, looking in the mirror. His hair was longer and spiked up in the front, his muscled in his arms made his shirt sleeves tighter. He was still nowhere near as buff as Derek but he was lean and toned. Stiles had spent the last three months with Cody and Collin’s pack, learning things from Alpha Tate. It turned out that one of the wolves from the pack was the one watching Stiles in the woods that day. He knew he was a spark from his little mountain ash experiment at the Jungle, but he didn’t know what that meant until Alpha Tate explained it to him.

“You can manipulate elements, and that will help you protect your pack. Your emissary could teach you, or you could teach yourself. With enough concentration you could become very very powerful. You could give a witch a run for her money.” 

That had inspired Stiles to research. He taught himself the basics, but he didn’t know what the point was, his pack didn’t want him. But there he stood looking at how much he has changed physically, but emotionally and mentally he was the same. 

He could see it in his eyes. But he was going home. Mike fixed the Jeep and Stiles couldn’t be more grateful, but the 5 months away from his dad was too much, and school was 2 weeks from being out. So he was leaving. Thanking Mike, Stella and especially Cody for everything.

***************

Derek stood in the basement of the newly renovated Hale Mansion with Deaton. He had invited the vet to the house to talk about a few things. In the past 5 months Peter had come back to life torturing Lydia, a pack of rabid werewolves plagues town, and now a witch was making appearances. 

“Deaton I don’t know how to keep this pack together. Isaac is having nightmares and removed. Lydia is still getting over what Peter did, Scott is a mess. Boyd and Erica along with Jackson are the only ones who seem to have it together.”

The vet chuckled a little, “You left out yourself. Is there something going on with you?” 

Derek huffed. He knew why his pack was falling apart. It was the same reason he was making mistakes. Stiles. 

“No need to say it Derek. Your pack is missing a piece, and you are missing your mate.” Derek’s heart stopped at the word. His muscles tensed. He knew already, but hearing it out loud made it more real. “It’s dangerous you know.”

“What?” Derek’s eyes snapped to Deaton’s brown eyes. “What is dangerous?” Deaton bowed his head.   
“Mating a spark. It is dangerous because supernaturals will seek out a spark no matter if Stiles taps into it or not. Someone could get hurt. But you knew someone would get hurt didn’t you?” 

Derek hung his head feeling the ache build in his chest. Stiles was his wolf’s mate, but he couldn’t let Stiles get hurt because of him. 

“Derek, you just have to focus. I don’t know why you keep beating yourself up but it will not help your pack. Stiles coming back will.”

The wolf nodded, he knew that. But it had been 5 months, and he couldn’t bring himself to tell Stiles he wanted to have him come home. 

“Thanks, keep me updated on the Argent’s movements.” Deaton just nodded and took his leave. The other wolves would be home from school soon, and they had a witch to deal with.

********************

Stiles made good time getting back to Beacon Hills. It was almost 7 am, the Sheriff would be getting home soon if he kept his schedule the same. Stiles wanted to surprise the Sheriff. He was in luck. When he pulled into the driveway the cruiser sat where it always does. Upon feeling the hood he could tell that his dad had gotten home recently. Quietly he opened the door, and shut it behind him. Stiles could hear the coffee maker in the kitchen, so he made his way to the sound of glorious coffee.

When he rounded the corner he just took a moment to look at his dad. He was tired, and he looked sad. John was hunched over the counter the same way he did when Claudia died. The coffee pot gurgled and pulled Stiles from his daze. 

“Is there enough for me?” 

The Sheriff spun around reaching for his gun, which was conveniently in it’s holster on the hook by the door. His blue eyes bulged, and his jaw fell open. 

“Stiles?” The boy could hardly keep himself from tackling his father. Being away for so long was miserable. 

“God, I’m glad you’re home.” Stiles couldn’t hold back the tear that slipped. 

“I’m glad to be home dad.”

The two spent the morning catching up. Stiles told John about Collin’s pack, and Mike fixing the Jeep. John updated him on the supernatural happenings while he was away. He was surprised about Derek rebuilding the Hale Mansion. 

“Son, you need to think about your involvement with the pack with your spark. Deaton told me some about it. Just, think about it.” 

Stiles ran his hand through his hair, something he had grown accustomed to since it grew out, and blew a puff of air out.

“Yeah, but what if they don’t want me back? Then what? Then I have all of this for nothing.” 

“Not necessarily.” The Sheriff stood to go to his room to get more sleep before his next shift. Stiles figured he could take this time to unpack and get some sleep.

Unpacking was easy, and quick. The teen threw his body down onto his bed. 

“Oh god.” Stiles practically moaned. “I forgot how amazing you felt.” 

He nuzzled into his pillows and fell asleep. When he woke up his dad was heading back to the station leaving him alone with his thoughts. What if they don’t want me back? The depression came back to the forefront. Stiles maxed out his dosage of Adderall for the day, taking just under the amount of dangerous, but it still didn’t help. 

He showered and changed into tighter khakis, a black shirt and the red zip up that Stella had bought him. Taking his dad’s advice, Stiles headed to the preserve. 

*******

He parked near a forest service road and walked into the woods. He wasn’t far from the Hale property and he didn’t want his Jeep to be seen. When he came into the clearing he didn’t see any cars, but he did see an immaculate house standing where the Hale mansion once stood. 

“Wow. I’m surprised Derek.” His words rang out to no one in particular. 

Stiles stepped onto the large porch and knocked on the door. He waited a beat, but no one answered. Stiles will not admit that he hoped Derek would open the door and pull him into his arms. Nope. Never. After his little talk with Cody, Stile realized his feelings for Derek were straight up attraction, maybe mixed with something else. Not that Derek would even care. 

No one was coming to the door, so Stiles sat down on the step. He would wait. Derek had to come home sooner or later. While he sat there his mind started to spin on all of the ways this conversation could go. It was his defense against the inevitable rejection. 

“Stiles?” The voice was timid and full of shock. Stiles looked up to find a tall blonde werewolf standing there with watery eyes.  
“Hey Isaac.” Stiles stood just in time for Isaac’s body to slam into his. 

“You’re back! Don’t ever leave again.” Isaac nuzzled his into into Stiles’s shoulder. Scenting him. Stiles was shocked at Isaac’s words, he almost couldn’t believe what he heard. 

“W-what?” Isaac pulled away a little to look at Stiles. 

“I said don’t ever leave again. Hey do you wanna see my room?” The wolf looked like a kid on Christmas, his eyes bright and he looked genuinely happy. 

“S-sure, lead the way.”

Isaac gave Stiles a tour of the house, babbling about how the rooms are sound proofed, there was room for everyone, and how he felt like he was home for the first time since his mom died. Then he pulled open a door revealing a room about this size of his own at home. Walls painted blue. 

“Derek let me pick everything.” Isaac’s voice was quiet and appreciative. It made Stiles heart ache knowing that Derek opened up to Isaac. 

The little bit of silence was broken by Isaac. “We read your letter.” 

Stiles tensed. “Oh?” 

Isaac nodded. “Yeah, I… I growled at Allison. She isn’t in the pack, she is supposed to leave at the end of the school year.” 

The knowledge made Stiles swallow thickly. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what? We were shitty friends.” Isaac’s voice was stopped by his door opening and a familiar broody voice cutting in. 

“Pack meeting in 10 minutes, and please stop breaking into Stiles’s room, you are tracking his scent in. Did you take…” his voice trailed off as his green eyes fell onto Stiles. The teen’s heart barely rose, but he could feel the knot in his stomach again. 

“I’ll go get chips ready for the meeting.” Isaac left closing the door behind him.

Derek couldn’t believe his eyes. He must be dreaming again. He took a deep breath to get as much of Stiles’s intoxicating scent. 

“Hey.” The teen’s voice was almost a whisper. Derek just kept staring at the teen before him.   
“Der?” Stiles himself was shocked by the use of the nickname. He didn’t expect it to actually come out of his mouth. 

Derek’s shoulders visibly slumped, Stiles only called him that in his dreams. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. Stiles would never call him Der, not in the waking world. But something was different this time, he could smell Stiles, and he didn’t remember going to sleep. The wolf’s face must have clued Stiles in on the fact that something was wrong. He stepped toward the wolf. 

“What’s wrong? Deciding how to maime me?” There was snark in his voice this time, an attempt to mask his anxiety and worry. Derek bowed his head, releasing a deep breath. 

“This isn’t real. You’re not really here.” Stiles almost didn’t hear his voice but they punched him right in the chest. Derek’s voice was full of disappointment and pain. Why would he sound like that? Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s warm hand. 

“Let me show you something my dad taught me so I could tell when I was dreaming.”

Derek’s eyes met Stiles’s when their hands made contact. There was this electric feeling, tingling up his arm and based off of Stiles’s face he felt it too. But Stiles didn’t falter in his movements. His slender, long fingers unfolding each of Derek’s digits, counting. When he finally got to 5 he looked up at Derek again. 

“When you’re dreaming you can’t tell quantities, at least correctly. You would have had more than 5 fingers on each hand if this wasn’t real.” His voice was soft and reassuring.

At that moment Stiles felt a strong urge to tangle his fingers with Derek’s and never let go. That was the moment Stiles really realized that this was more than attraction. The wolf’s infamous brow furrowed and Stiles pulled his hand away, silently cataloging questions he would ask later. 

“There is a pack meeting. You are welcome to join. I am sure everyone has something to say to you.” Derek’s voice had a tinge of anger.

Then he left the room and headed downstairs. Stiles stood there for a moment trying to get his emotions in check, but the knot in his stomach was not going away. He looked at his hand that held Derek’s wishing it was still holding on to the wolf. With a sigh Stiles forced his legs to move.

********

Derek stood at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear Stiles walking toward him. The wolf shook his head. This was either going to go really well, or really bad. Either way he was going to make sure is pack never treats Stiles this way again. Derek motioned for Stiles to walk with him as he entered the living room filled with the pack.

Stiles felt ridiculously calm considering he stood in a room full of supernatural beings who he was pissed off at. He surveyed the room. Isaac looked nervous, Boyd and Erica looked ashamed, Lydia looked like she could explode with anger, Jackson in true Jackson fashion didn’t look like he cared, and then there was Scott. Who looked like a kicked puppy. The tears brimming in his eyes made Stiles want to go hug him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t forgive him quite yet. He did notice that Allison was nowhere to be found and he wasn’t going to ask. 

“So as you can see, Stiles is back. This is a surprise to everyone. As far as I know no one was told he was coming back. This is not a hash it out meeting, we have actually business to get to. So if Stiles has anything to say, you will listen.” Derek spoke with finality which soothed Stiles’s growing anxiety. 

Derek could tell by Stiles’s fidgety hands that he was nervous, but he couldn’t hear it in his too steady heartbeat. He hated that he couldn’t distinguish Stiles’s reactions anymore. 

“I know you guys don’t want me here, or in your pack, but I’m tired of being the chew toy. I won’t be anymore.” The pack knew better than to say anything but mumbled sorries. 

When it seemed like that was the end of the Stiles topic, Derek started in on the real pack business. There was a rogue omega that was becoming more of an issue than they thought. He was starting to prowl town. The Sheriff had told Derek about complaints of a weird man lurking around the school, and any area that teens would spend time. He was hunting for something. But as usual the pack had no clue what it was looking for and why. 

They were pretty sure the witch lurking around the woods had something to do with it. Stiles watched in fascination at how quickly the pack divided the patrol load, although he did notice that no one suggested that they put Stiles in the rotation. Or even asked him to do research. In fact no one seemed to remember he was there. The loneliness crept in again and he exited the living room. He came here to talk to Derek, so he would wait until everyone was gone. 

As he wandered upstairs he found Derek’s room, taking a chance he went inside. The room was what Stiles would have imagined. Light grey walls except for one red wall. And everything else in the room was black. 

“Little Red.” Stiles laughed to himself. That is when he saw a little corner of yellow peeking out from under the pillow. 

With a shaky hand he pulled the paper out. A heavyweight hit Stiles’s shoulders when he realized it was his letter to Derek. With the paper in his hands he sat on the foot of the bed and waited.


	4. words are only words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is that tingling feeling? Will Derek be able to make up for his unexpected word vomit, and Stiles' assumptions?

After the meeting Derek was hoping to catch Stiles and talk to him, but when everyone left it appeared that Stiles had snuck out. He felt dejected. It seemed as though Stiles wanted to be near him and then there was that electrical charge. Derek had also had seen a light in Stiles’s eyes that hadn’t been there before the teen left. Derek’s wolf wanted nothing more than to go chase after the teen and tell him everything, but he wouldn’t. Derek turned and headed for his room.

Stiles’s scent was still in the house. Derek hated it and loved it all at once. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, elbows propped on his knees. Derek hadn’t realized how much Stiles had changed. His hair was longer, and his clothes were tighter. He looked stronger, different, but there was something about him that screamed that he was still the same Stiles.

Derek’s heart pounded in his ears. Stiles was right there, where he wanted him - with him. But the letter in his hands made Derek nervous. 

“I thought you left.” 

Derek closed the door behind him gently, and leaned against the dresser. Stiles looked up, and the dead look was back. 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” His voice was rougher than he intended. Stiles looked back at the floor.

“Would you believe me if I told you Isaac found me on the side of the road?” Derek knew it was a lie, but only because of the way the words fell from Stiles’s mouth. 

“No. I wouldn’t.” Stiles just nodded and stood to look at Derek. 

“What is this?” He motions from himself to Derek. “One second you hate me, then the next you care. I’m getting whiplash here. Then there is this…” Stiles lifts up the letter. “And then the thing is Isaac’s room. Which that… Derek what made you think I wasn’t real?” 

The wolf took a deep breath, he was going to have to tell Stiles, he couldn’t hide it anymore. “Stiles I…” Stiles cut him off. 

“Derek, I… I didn’t want… I… I know you hate me. I just knew that you tried to find anyway to hurt me. I just couldn’t… I thought you were acting like you care because that would hurt worse, but then you texted me on that day… and I started doubting that you actually hate me. Then I realized that I felt something.”

He was rambling but Stiles had to get this out before Derek killed him. “Something more than just attraction and then I realized why. What the hell is the point, you hate me, why would you want a weak little human slowing you down. That’s why you want me no where near you.” 

Then there was a pregnant silence. Derek’s wolf was jumping for joy, but Derek himself panicked. It was like Deja Vu. 

“Stiles you… you’re not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know, and that’s why I threaten you and try to push you away because you remind me…” He didn’t get a chance to finish because Stiles was interrupting him. 

Stiles could feel the bile rise in his throat. He knew Derek was comparing him to her. His anger flashed through him. How could Derek even think Stiles could do what she did to him. The lights around him flickered, and his hands started to visibly shake. 

“OF KATE? You think I could be like Kate?” Derek’s eyes shot around the room, then landed on Stiles.

“You know what… this was a mistake.” Stiles threw the letter back on the bed and stormed out of the room and continued out of the house. He hadn’t realized that it was already dark. 

Derek stood there shell shocked. “What the hell just happened?” he was about to say that he loved him. Derek didn’t understand where Stiles got the idea of Kate. That wasn’t where he was going with it. Then there was the whole lights flickering thing. It had to do with Stiles’s spark, Derek had no doubt about that. It took longer than it should have for Derek to run after Stiles. When he got to the Stilinski house the teen should have been home by then but he wasn’t. Derek called the pack.

*******

Stiles was halfway to his Jeep when he heard the rustling in the bushes. “Seriously?” He yelled. Derek followed me. Great. Stiles expected some comment or threat, but when it didn’t come he realized that Derek wasn’t the one following him.

It happened quickly, the log came out of nowhere cracking him just above his temple. And it hurt like a bitch. The world went fuzzy, and he could feel himself being dragged deeper into the woods. Stiles was dropped. Hard. When the world came into focus his heart jumped into his throat. A long dark haired man stood over him, eyes gleaming a crystal blue, and fangs folded over his bottom lip. Crap. Crap. CRAP. Stiles tried to move, but the Omega was stronger and faster. 

“Well, well I finally found you Spark.” The wolf’s voice sounded like gravel, and not very pleasant. Stiles was lifted to his feet by the collar of his shirt. He froze when the Omega drug his nose and lips along the column of his neck. The Omega’s tongue trailed back down to the collar of his shirt and Stiles’s body was responding. No. No. No. No. Not this. NO. His mind was frantic. 

“W-what do you want?” The Omega laughed against his skin. 

“Isn’t it obvious.” 

In a quick motion the Omega had Stiles hands pinned to the tree, and tore a huge gash in his shirt. “I am going to claim the Spark as my mate.” 

Stiles went numb. He didn’t want to be his mate, he didn’t want his v-card taken by the Omega. He could feel him nipping at his collar bone, leaving small marks. Stiles hated that his body was responding like he couldn’t do any better. 

Tears welled in Stiles’s eyes as he felt the Omega’s hand moving, scratching down the skin that was revealed by the rips in his shirt. It became too real when the wolf palmed at his crotch. Stiles started twisting his body, trying anything he could to get away. Derek’s words rang in his ears. “You are the strongest person I know.” A jolt of electricity coursed through his body, and somehow Stiles shoved the Omega away, and he landed a punch to his jaw with enough force to cause him to stumble. 

Stiles started to run, he was still dizzy which ended up with him on his face in the dirt. He was about to accept his fate when two figures rushed at him. Isaac knelt next to him, gently pulling him to his feet and taking him toward his Jeep. Behind him he could hear Jackson tearing into the Omega, and Stiles silently hoped he killed him. Isaac helped him until they got to his Jeep. Stiles was thankful that Isaac didn’t ask, or even look at him weird when he zipped the hoodie was wearing all the way to the top.

“You okay? I mean do you need a doctor?” Isaac’s voice as quiet and timid. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just need a shower and my head hurts. Nothing I can’t handle.” He bumped shoulders with Isaac, who nodded weakly. “So have you really been breaking into my room?” Stiles smirked at Isaac. 

“Yeah. I always make sure to leave it the way I found it. I just… I missed you so much. It sounds cheesy but I didn’t realize until you were gone how much I really wanted to be your friend.” 

Stiles shook his head, which brought pain to his head, and he winced a little. “You are my friend Isaac.” The words burned through his chest, and they were the truest words he had ever said. Just then a bloody Jackson walked through the trees toward the Jeep. 

“He is dead.” Stiles felt himself relax a little. 

“Jackson, Derek is going to be pissed. Remember the whole talk first kill later?” Isaac spoke with annoyance. Jackson looked right at Stiles with a look that Jackson had never given him before, he only saw him look at Danny like this.

“We talked. I killed him. There was no other option.” Isaac groaned. “Jackson….” He was cut off by the other wolf. “He was going to hunt down Stiles. There was no. other. Option.” 

Jackson spoke with almost the same finality that Derek had spoke with, and it sent a shiver down Stiles’s spine. “We’re taking you home.” Stiles willingly handed over the keys and got in the Jeep.

He barely registered Jackson calling Derek, or even the rest of the ride home. When Isaac pulled into the empty drive Stiles relaxed even further. He didn’t have to explain this to his dad yet. 

“We will walk home. Call if you need anything.” Isaac squeezed Stiles’s shoulder, then the two disappeared.

****

After downing some painkillers and grabbing new clothes, Stiles tossed his shirt on the floor near his hamper and walked into the bathroom. As he waited for the shower to heat up, Stiles texted Alpha Tate.

From Stiles:  
Sorry it is late, but I have a question. What does it mean when a Spark emits an electrical charge when thinking about or making physical contact with someone?

From Alpha Tate:  
A Spark can claim a mate, your Spark has found it’s mate. You can contact me anytime Stiles.

From Stiles:  
For Werewolves to claim a mate, it is really like they were meant to be mates?

From Alpha Tate:  
Werewolves can take mates one of two ways. Forced Mates, for power of the unwilling, and True Mates, for love/their fated pair.

From Stiles:  
Thank you.

The conversation ended and Stiles pushed it to the back of his mind. All he wanted to do was shower and get the smell of Omega off of his skin. He stepped into the water, hissing as the water touched his chest. That is when the furious scrubbing began. Stiles scrubbed until his body felt raw. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Stiles got out, dried himself and put a new shirt and gym shorts on. Stiles opened the door to his room to find Derek sitting on his bed with the torn shirt in his hands. 

“What are you doing here Derek?” Stiles’s voice was low. Derek looked up to Stiles, then he stood. 

“I had to see for myself that you were alive.” Stiles look a deep breath. He really didn’t know how this was going to go. 

“Well, I am perfectly fine.” 

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red. He lifted the torn shirt. “This has blood on it, yours. He could have torn you into pieces. You are lucky to be alive.” Stiles just laughed. 

“Trust me, I know how lucky I am that he didn’t kill me.” The look on Derek’s face changed. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Derek bit out the words feeling anger ball in his stomach. There was something else Stiles wasn’t saying.

Stiles felt defeated, he didn’t want to fight anymore. He sat down on his bed, putting his face in his hands before speaking. 

“Derek, I… like you okay. Probably more than like, so if you are here to tell me how much like Kate I am, then please. Just… get on with ripping my throat out because I would rather be dead than have you believe I would do that to you.” Derek froze. He couldn’t let Stiles believe that he was like Kate. 

Then Derek could smell salt. His heart dropped when he realized that Stiles was crying. The wolf dropped to his knees. “Stiles look at me.” 

He braced the teens head with his thumbs gently resting on the back of his cheekbones. Stiles looked up at Derek, staring into his emerald green eyes, his breath hitched. 

“You are not a Kate. You could never be a Kate. You’re a… you’re a Laura.” That is when Derek kissed Stiles. It was a gentle kiss, and Derek pulled away and slowly opened his eyes. His lips tingled from what felt like an electric buzz.

Stiles stared at Derek, trying to find his breath again. “Wh-what was that?” Stiles still sounded breathless. 

“I like you too.” Derek took a deep breath, he knew he had to leave, Stiles wouldn’t want him to be in his space this soon after getting back. That isn’t what he had intended. 

As he turned to go, Stiles’s long fingers caught his wrist. “Please stay.” Derek’s wolf howled for joy, making Derek have to school his reaction. 

“Okay.” Then teen climbed into his bed while Derek kicked off his shoes then turned off the light. Laying next to Stiles, trying to be careful not to push his boundaries. Stiles turned to face Derek, keeping a little distance so he didn’t make Derek uncomfortable. 

The electric feeling in Stiles wanted him to reach out and touch Derek, but he didn’t know what was procedure in this situation. Taking a chance, Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s hand, twisting his fingers with Derek’s own. Almost in unison the pair exhaled deeply as if they had found their lifeline, and breathed in fresh air. Stiles fell asleep with his hand intertwined with Derek’s.

*****************

Stiles woke with a start. His nightmare filled with the Omega, and his touch. Touch. Stiles had rolled in the night, and now there was a warm arm resting on his waist. Panic travelled in a cold flash up his spine. No that did not happen. It did not happen. With a shaky breath he let his eyes travel to the arm resting on him. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, Stiles recognized the hand but his brain was still in hyperdrive. It’s just Derek, It’s just Derek. It. Is. Just. Derek. Stiles tried to breathe calmly, but the warm body behind him tensed, slowly moving his arm away. 

“Stiles?”

Derek’s voice was quiet and… shaky? Stiles didn’t respond. He hoped Derek would believe he is still asleep. “Don’t Stiles, I know you are awake.” 

Stiles rolled over to look at Derek, trying to put on a calm face. “What?” Derek’s green eyes bore into Stiles’s caramel eyes, almost desperate to find an answer to an unspoken question. 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to leave?” 

Panic rushed through Stiles again, he didn’t want to be alone in the dark. “No!” It came out rushed and too loud. Derek could hear the panic in Stiles’s voice, but he couldn’t figure out why, “I’m… I’m fine.” 

Stiles sat up, rubbing his face with his hands, wincing when he touched the corner of his head. Of course Derek noticed. He gently turned Stiles’s head to look at the bruise. 

“You probably have a concussion. Did you black out?” Stiles shook his head a little. 

“No, everything just blurred, then cleared up.” Derek nodded. 

“Stiles, what happened last night?” That sent Stiles’s heart jackhammering in his chest, and panic made his fingers tremble. Derek heard Stiles heart loud and clear for the first time in a long time. 

“Nothing. He just attacked me, hit me over the head.” Lie. It was a blatant lie, and Derek could hear it. Confusion and excitement, it was like music to his ears, but there was something wrong. 

Stiles leaned over and reached for his Adderall bottle, pouring a handful out into his palm. Derek’s brow knit together, he grabbed Stiles’s wrist gently. 

“Do you really need that many?” He had never seen Stiles take his meds before, so he was curious. But Stiles didn’t answer, his heart jumped again. “This is why I can’t hear your heartbeat.” The teen dropped his head, knowing he would have to tell Derek. 

“No, I don’t need this many.” 

Derek felt uneasy, he couldn’t understand why Stiles wanted to take so much. Immediately he believed it was his fault. 

“They make me feel calm. Like I can just go numb and let the depression in. It is exhausting fighting it alone.” 

That’s when Derek realized where the burning smell was coming from. Depression. Once again Derek listed Stiles’s head to look him in the eyes. 

“You don’t have to fight it alone anymore. Will you just take your regular dose today? I hate not being able to hear your heart. My wolf doesn’t like not hearing it’s mates heart.”

He barely registered that he said “mate” but full realization hit when Stiles stiffened visibly. Derek tried to find the words to explain to Stiles, but Stiles calmed and poured all but two pills back into the bottle, tossing them into his mouth. 

“Can we… can we just not talk about what happened last night. At least not right now?” Stiles was still anxious, he didn’t know how he was going to handle this situation without his heightened dosage, but with Derek… maybe he would be able to handle everything.

“Yeah… sure.” 

Derek watched as Stiles laid back down. He followed suit but he was almost afraid to touch Stiles. But the teen rested his head on Derek’s chest, and started to fall asleep. Derek couldn’t fall back asleep. There was too much going through his mind. Why wouldn’t Stiles ask for help? And what was he hiding, what happened last night? He laid there until he heard the Sheriff pull into the drive. Not knowing what the Sheriff knew about his son, Derek thought it best to not to be found in the boy’s room. 

The wolf kissed the top of Stiles’s head and gently untangled himself from the tee, earning an impatient groan, but he was still asleep. Derek slipped out of the window and headed to the woods.


	5. Can Sparks Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has made a decision. It won't just effect him, but the entire pack... and Derek is in for a red hot surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support on this piece. It may be a bit before I update again, as I currently don't have much material following this chapter. Don't worry... this is not the end!
> 
> Thanks again xoxo.

Stiles woke to the front door closing. Quickly he looked for Derek but came up empty. He felt alone momentarily, but realized it was for the best. He would have to explain to his dad as it is. They didn't need the awkwardness of Derek being in his bed.

Stiles’s head hurt a little when he stood, but aside from that he felt okay. The scratches weren't as bad as he thought they were. Just irritating red marks. He showered quickly and dressed to cover the marks on his collarbone then headed downstairs to have breakfast with his dad. John jumped a little when Stiles walked in the room. 

“I still need to get used to you being home.” he patted his son's shoulder and took his coffee and oatmeal to the dining table. Stiles following with a bowl of cereal. 

“How was work?” John shrugged. 

“Lots of complaints about a weird guy lurking. Nothing substantial.” 

Stiles nodded sipping his coffee. “I don’t think you will have to worry about it anymore.” 

John gave Stiles a look. Not just any look. It was the look. The explain now look. 

“I went to talk to the pack. We are working on things.” John looked hopeful. “While I was leaving a rogue Omega came out of nowhere. Whacked me on the head, I'm fine, no concussion. But Jackson and Isaac jumped in. The Omega is gone.” 

His last words were firm in an attempt to convince himself as well. John shook his head and chuckled. 

“You’re not back 24 hours and you are neck deep in it Kiddo.” Stiles laughed, truly laughed and it felt good. “Just like old times.”

The two finished their breakfast, John headed upstairs to bed and Stiles headed to his room to research. This research wasn’t for the pack, it was for himself. Something Alpha Tate had said stuck with him. Sparks could claim mates. 

From what he could find, most Sparks claimed a mate from the supernatural world. When it came to werewolves as Spark mates the research showed the Spark to be the stronger of the two and the wolf was usually a Beta. There was no record of a Spark mating an already declared Alpha. What really interested Stiles was the mark of a Mate. Werewolves felt the need to claim their mate by showing everyone their mate is theirs.

Stiles wanted to be marked, but he couldn't without being a wolf. Then he stumbled across the solution to his problem, enchanted ink tattoo. The text read that an enchanted tattoo would link the mated pair and both would feel the change. A Spark would be able to access the abilities of their wolf mate. With a quick message to Alpha Tate, Stiles made his decision.

It didn’t take him long to find a tattoo shop that would do the work for him. He was 17 and paid the artist extra to overlook that fact. When the artist looked away Stiles spoke the incantation to enchant the ink, and then prayed to god it worked. 

When the tattoo was complete Stiles felt a surge of energy, almost like an adrenaline rush, but it didn't go away, and he could feel Derek in his mind.

**********

Derek was going over plans with Isaac, Boyd and Erica when he felt it. Everything snapped into place. He felt whole, like he had before the fire, before Kate ruined everything. It surprised him, but he didn't know what it meant. Then he felt Stiles coming up the driveway before he heard him.

When the teen walked into the house everything seemed different. Derek couldn’t pinpoint what was different, but something had changed.

When Stiles made eye contact with Derek he felt it. Like a punch to the gut. It was like Derek was buzzing under his skin, if he could describe it, it was like a red ribbon wrapped around every muscle and cell in his body, moving with him. The knot in his stomach burned, and the air felt electric. 

Stiles noticed that none of the other wolves felt the difference but he didn’t know what Derek felt, the man masked his emotions well when he wanted to. But Stiles knew that it worked. He pulled out his phone to send a message.

From Stiles:  
Alpha Tate, it worked.

From Alpha Tate:  
To whom has your Spark claimed a mate bond with?

From Stiles:  
Alpha Hale.

From Alpha Tate:  
You two will be strong together.

From Stiles:  
Thank you. For everything.

Stiles focused back in on the pack when Derek got a call from Scott. The witch was spotted in the preserve near the Hale property line. It didn’t take long for the five of them to join Scott and Jackson. Lydia was spending the day with her mother, and Jackson seemed relieved to have her away from the witch.

He was still under the impression that the Omega and the Witch were after the humans of the pack. Stiles, however, knew better than that. It felt literally like a witch hunt. The pack separated to find her before they lost her again. Scott with Jackson, Stiles and Isaac, Boyd and Erica, and then Derek by himself. 

It felt like they had been searching forever, and they were still coming up with nothing. A loud growl cut through the relative silence, and Stiles could feel that it came from Derek. 

They had her. Stiles ran after Isaac as they tore through the woods in their best attempt to get to the pack. When they came through the clearing Stiles had to calm himself at the sight before him. Jackson was bloody, Erica was unconscious with Boyd looming over her, and Scott was a broken mess. 

That left Isaac and Derek. The witch grabbed Isaac by the throat Darth Vader style. Stiles could feel the anger coursing through Derek as it melded with his own. Derek lunged for the witch. She dropped Isaac and focused on Derek. 

It happened in slow motion. Stiles watched as the witch fought Derek, then threw him into a large tree breaking the trunk on impact. The witch muttered something and Derek fell like a rag doll. Lying motionless on the earth floor. Stiles felt a loss, and he snapped. 

A shock wave pulsed from his body, knocking the witch backward, and Jackson moved for the kill. He was quick and efficient. It almost bothered Stiles how quick Jackson was to assume the role of killing the threat, but the Kanima had ruined any chance of purity.

With the witch gone Stiles moved to Derek who was still unconscious. That wasn't what worried Stiles. No. It was the fact that he couldn’t feel him anymore. Derek was fading. The teen knelt above the wolf grabbing his face, slapping him like he had time and time again.

“Wake up Derek. Wake up!” Nothing. Stiles could feel the panic. “You said you would help me Der.” he whispered, hoping only Derek could hear him, yet there was no response again.

Stiles braced Derek’s face with his hands, and pulled every ounce of energy he had left in him, screaming. 

“WAKE UP!” The voice that came out of him was his, but the wolves around him snapped to attention at the Alpha tone, and the growl coming from the human. 

Derek’s eyes snapped open, sucking in a deep breath. His eyes were glowing red, but he was staring into equally red eyes above him. Stiles’s eyes were red, but he was not a wolf. When Derek sat up Stiles visibly relaxed and his eyes faded back to normal.

When Derek realized the other wolves were staring he took a moment to survey his pack. They were all bruised and beaten. 

“Everyone go home, get some rest. Isaac stay with Scott to make sure he is okay.” No one questioned the Alpha. They just handled the body of the witch and went their separate ways. Derek kept staring at Stiles, who didn’t seem phased by what had happened with the witch, nor his eyes turning red. 

What Stiles was getting antsy about was the fact that Derek kept staring at him. It was quiet when they walked into the house. Once in the house Stiles kept walking until he was in Derek’s room. Stiles plopped onto the foot of the bed, his body sagged as the previous events came rushing at him.

He almost lost Derek, Derek had almost died. When Derek walked into the room he was silent. Leaning against the dresser. This was deja vu. The same scene happened yesterday. 

“What happened to you?” Stiles didn't look at Derek, he couldn't. Derek sighed. “It was like I was out of my body. I could see and hear everything. It was like I couldn’t grab onto anything.” Stiles nodded and Derek continued to stare at him, and he could smell burning again.

“Stiles…” the teen stood up, he was chewing viciously at his thumb nail. “Stiles, your eyes were red. Alpha red.” Stiles snorted. 

“Must have been a Spark thing.” Derek barely heard the change in his ever rising heartbeat. Derek listened even more, hearing Stiles’s uneven breathing, his heart jumping around. 

“Stiles, you…”

“I ALMOST LOST YOU!” the teen yelled. Tears welling in his eyes. Derek froze. Had he been dying? Stiles was now right in front of him. 

“I almost lost you, and now you just keep staring at me like I grew a third arm.” 

Derek didn’t know what to say, he was never good with words. So he did what he has wanted to do since Stiles came back. He grabbed Stiles spinning him so he was against the wall, and kissed him. 

His tongue trailing Stiles’s lips for entry, and the teen was eager to grant it. Then it was a fight for dominance which Derek easily won and Stiles didn’t mind at all. Stiles’s long fingers threaded into Derek’s hair. Derek pushed away Stiles’s hoodie and placed his hands on his hips. A growl escaped Derek as Stiles tugged on his hair.

Derek detached himself from Stiles’s lips and and moved to his neck kissing and licking at the skin. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, his body pressing more into Derek. The wolf started to trail his hand along Stiles’s side before heading for the growing bulge in his pants. It's just Derek. It's just Derek. He told himself. Then the wolf froze, pulling away from Stiles and stepping back, eyes locked on Stiles’s. 

“W-whats wrong?” the teens voice was wrecked. 

“Why do you say that?” Derek’s voice was rough. 

“Say what?” Derek ran his hands through his hair wishing Stiles’s hands were there instead of his. 

“That’s the second time today that you were whispering ‘it's just Derek.’ why?” Stiles’s heart dropped, and he knew Derek could hear it. He tried to deflect.

“Today you said I was your mate. Am… Am I a forced mate or true mate?” 

Derek looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes going wide. Stiles could feel Derek’s anger and panic. The wolf backed away and started pacing the large room. 

“You…” he started “you… I thought I made it clear I like you.” his voice getting louder. “I can't believe…”

Stiles knew where this was going and he had to tell Derek the truth. 

“DER!” Derek’s head snapped up to look at Stiles who was removing his shirt, revealing the scratches down his torso, and the marks on his collarbones. Derek stood, taking him in, looking at the marks. Then Stiles started rambling.

“The Omega wanted the Spark. He wanted to mate the Spark. I didn't… I didn't want…” Stiles’s voice broke. Derek shook a little. 

“Stiles tell me… god Stiles...no” Stiles shook his head vigorously. 

“No. He just touched, no he didn't do… that. But I am mated.” Derek exhaled heavily. 

“Stiles, I would never force mate… wait you're… mated?” Stiles knew he would have to explain because Derek looked like he was about to break. 

“Der calm down. Sparks mate like werewolves. My Spark has a mate. When we mate we have to get a mate mark that binds us like mate bonds between werewolves. We can also share their abilities.”

Derek stepped a little further from Stiles feeling like he was dying. His mate was already mated. But it felt true. He crossed his arms. 

“You have a mate mark? Who… who is it?” Derek watched as Stiles pulled away the bandage on the inside of his bicep revealing a black triskelion that sat just above his inner elbow. 

“It’s you Der. That electric charge. That was my Spark choosing its mate. You can feel the difference. I can. That's how I knew I was losing you. I couldn’t feel you anymore. My eyes were red because my mate is an Alpha. We are the first recorded Spark and Alpha mate. True mates. I… I love you Der.”

Derek could hear how steady Stiles’s heart was, but he was still in disbelief. He couldn’t stop staring at the tattoo. How it contrasted with the pale skin that stretched over Stiles’s muscle, and was in company with his moles. Derek could feel Stiles under his skin, the buzz of his ADHD, and the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. That’s when he realized that feeling of home in his mind was Stiles’s presence in his mind, in his bond. 

The silence stretched on, and Stiles was getting anxious. “Derek… please say something.” Derek’s mouth felt dry and his body was moving before he could stop it. Hands reaching out to gently trace the healing flesh of the tattoo. The electric buzz the strongest there. “I love you too.”

When their eyes locked again they were staring into each other's red eyes.


End file.
